


Calling Your Bluff

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: Unfaithful Snippets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: When there's sexual tension and banter between friends, what could go wrong?





	

"Suck my dick," Gabriel leaned against the wall, laughing. He took took a drink from his bottle, flipping his best friend off.

  
"Fine," Dean stood from the couch, and walked over, a cocky, albeit drunk grin on his face.

  
The people in the room seemed to fade away as Gabriel focused in on Dean's nearness. He hadn't anticipated Dean to actually walk over, but hey, if he was going to follow orders, so be it.

  
Dean stood about two steps away from the other man and glanced down, resting his hands on Gabriel's hips.

"Your jeans are still on. I can't suck you off if these are in the way."

  
Gabriel swallowed thickly, but smirked, rising to the challenge. He popped the button on his pants, undoing the zipper, and stood, feeling the warmth from Dean's fingers bleeding into his skin.

  
The corners of Dean's mouth curled upwards, and he tugged down, getting Gabriel's pants part of the way down his ass before stopping, and shaking his head.

  
"I..Nope. Not drunk enough for that, buddy. Give me about three more shots, and we'll see where this goes." Dean stepped back, but not before giving a slight squeeze of Gabe's hips.

  
When he made it back to the couch, Gabriel's head was spinning, and blood was most certainly flowing southward. He sagged back against the wall, and knocked back the rest of his drink, trying to ignore the urge to watch Dean the rest of the night.


End file.
